One Week
by hiddlestons
Summary: Lily Evans' annoyance with James Potter might turn into something new.


**A/N: This was written for the Song Fic Challenge by RoseWeasley123 on HPFC. The song I got was One Week by Barenaked Ladies.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and will never be. I do not own One Week by Barenaked Ladies.  
**_

* * *

_

_It's been, one week since you looked at me  
__Cocked your head to the side and said, "I'm angry"_

James Potter was feeling quite lonely. He would try to talk to Lily and try to catch her attention, and all he would get in return was the cold shoulder. He was extremely confused. Usually, she would quirk her eyebrow at him, roll her eyes, and reject him again and again. He wondered where her opinions and feistiness went. It had been one week since she had talked to him, one week since she had gotten annoyed with him, and one week since she had last given him her attention.

_Five days since you laughed at me saying  
_"_Get that together, come back and see me."_

"Lily! Wait!" He trailed after her, pleading along the way. He had followed her since the end of their last class, and he wouldn't let go.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter, how many times do I have to tell you, no!" She continued up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Please, just go out with me! Just once!"

She laughed. "Honestly, Potter. No. Aren't you getting tired of getting rejected over and over? It's almost becoming a set schedule. We go to the Great Hall. You ask me, and I reject you. It's break between classes, you ask me, and I reject you again. Class ends, and you ask me. Yet again, it's a no. Do you see a pattern here? Maybe, when you become nicer toward others, less irritating and less annoying, I'll see you and say maybe." She shook her head as she walked toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

_Three days since the living room  
__I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you._

James sat in one of the squashy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, his charms essay laying abandoned on the arm rest. He wondered why Lily had been so set on telling him he had to change. Maybe his constant badgering was not the most pleasant of things, but he hadn't wanted her to get angry. At least, he had thought he had been a fairly agreeable person.

Maybe he hadn't been all that nice to Snivellus or other greasy Slytherins.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
__But it'll be two days till I'll say I'm sorry_

"Lily! Wait up!" James rushed up the corridor to meet her, his feet pounding on the cold stone floor. He grabbed her wrist tightly, preventing her from running away.

She sighed. "What is it now, Potter. Come to ask me again? As you already know the answer."

"No, really. I've been thinking lately, and I guess I've come to apologize."

Lily's eyebrows quirked up. "And apologize exactly for what?"

"I guess it was for being so aggravating and bothersome. And I haven't been the nicest person to Snivellus."

"It's Severus."

"Alright, Snivelly Severus. And I just wanted to tell you that I've changed," James responded.

"And changed how?"

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
__Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

James had begun to be nicer to Severus, and had even stopped bullying him for a full three days, all for Lily. He had snuck a letter into her book bag when she hadn't been looking, and he hoped that she would show up. He waited in front of the roaring fire in the common room, picking and the squashy armchair's gold stitching. As he looked up, he saw a flash of red hair at the entrance and saw Lily. She walked toward him with brief, quick steps and went to stand in front of him.

"And what is it, Potter?"

"I just wanted to show you that I have really changed. Look, I've been a nice person, and I'll continue to be. And, I haven't been a pestering prat either. It's all getting better," he replied.

"Well I sure hope so, Potter."

"It's James."

Lily looked at him. "Alright James Potter." She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, yet again.

"Wait, don't leave," he said. She turned around and he gave her a swift peck on the cheek. The last thing he saw before he ran out of the common room was Lily's now red and indignant face huffing in exasperation. He choked out a laugh at her irritated expression.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
__Dropped your arms to your sides  
__And said, "I'm sorry."  
__Five days since I laughed at you and said  
_"_You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."  
__Three days since the living room  
__We realized we were both to blame,  
__But what could we do?  
__Yesterday you just smiled at me  
__Cause it'll be two days till we say we're sorry._

James walked quickly to the Great Hall, his friends on either side of him. The Marauders chose a spot and began loading food onto his plate. He felt someone's gaze on him, and looked up to see Lily's green eyed gaze scrutinizing him.

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

And she smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. I had fun writing this little song fic. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
